Hogwarts Girl
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'THE FRENCH REUION' Gwen now started Hogwarts. Everyone has changed (in numbers) Come on and check it out! Please RR!
1. back from school

Hey everybody!!!!! I'm back and ready than ever!!! For all you fans that loved "The French Reunion" are going to love me right now. I decided to write a squeal!!!!! Now what I have in mind for this story is show everybody again and some new characters, okay? I really hope you enjoy this!!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
~*~ Before I start, I want to dedicate this story to all who reviewed for "The French Reunion" and my best friend, Tiffany. Tiff, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to get through "A Heart's Desire" but I am sticking to this story 100%. I promise. Anyway just wanted to mention that. Thank you! ~*~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: back from school  
  
"MUM! DAD!" 11-year-old Gwen Potter yelled to her parents. Gwen has already started her first year at Hogwarts and is coming back home for Christmas. She ran over to her parents and gave them a big hug.  
  
"Hello Gwenny, darling. How has Hogwarts been?" Hermione Potter asked her daughter.  
  
"Hogwarts is great! I have lots of new friends. I also met Uncle Ron's nieces and nephews. They're all really nice," Gwen old them with a smile.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that," Harry Potter told his daughter. "Say, how is Sna-, I mean Professor Snape treating you?"  
  
"He's treating me well, daddy."  
  
"He better be," Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione heard him and hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Oh, Harry, honestly! Well let's go home." Harry grabbed Gwen's trunk while Hermione and Gwen started walking to their car, arm in arm.  
  
(A/N: Now I know it's kind of weird for them to have a car but I couldn't think of anything else! Hope you don't mind!! Anyway back to the story!!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GWEN!!!!" a voice yelled as Gwen came through the door. A little girl then jumped into Gwen's arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey, Faith. I wasn't gone that long was I?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yes, you were, Gwen. I've missed you," Faith said and hugged Gwen again. Faith Potter also known as Fay is the youngest child out of all the Potters. She is 3-years-old and has Hermione's hair and Harry's dazzling eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Harry asked.  
  
"Daddy, I already gave you a hug this morning. I'm going to go play with Ethan," Faith said as she walked away. But before she could, Harry grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. After a while he brought her down.  
  
"OK, Dad. I give up! I'll give you a hug!" Faith said a little dizzy. Then she jumped into her father's arms and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you very much, Fay. Say, where's Ethan?"  
  
"He's playing on his toy broom with Grandpa."  
  
"Grandpa's here?!" Gwen asked excitedly. "GRANDPA!!!!"  
  
"Who's calling?" a voice asked. Sirius Black then stepped into the room only to be attacked by Gwen hugging him. "Well there's my granddaughter. How are you baby doll?"  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
"I saw you before you left school."  
  
"But that was months ago. I missed you."  
  
"Oh, I missed you, too, baby doll. Say, can you do your old grandpa a favor and get me a drink?"  
  
"You aren't that old, Grandpa," Gwen said and left.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming, Sirius," Harry told him.  
  
"So I forgot to tell you," Sirius said as he hugged Faith. Then he whispered into her ear ,"Go on and play with your brother."  
  
"Okay!" Then Faith walked off.  
  
"So how have you two been?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"We're fine, Sirius. But Ethan is becoming a problem with all the toys you men gave him," Hermione said looking at Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Well I'm sorry then," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I'm joking!" They all laughed.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" They turned around to see Ron, Lavender and Remus Lupin looking at them.  
  
"Remus, how nice to see you. We weren't expecting you," Hermione said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Well think of it as a surprise," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Well you sure surprised me!" They all laughed. Gwen then walked in with a cup of pumpkin juice in her hand.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Remus," Gwen said while giving Sirius the pumpkin juice. Then she went to him and gave him a hug. Suddenly a little boy with brown eyes and red hair came in. He walked up to Lavender.  
  
"Mummy, I'm hungry," The boy said to Lavender.  
  
"Jonathan, you ate a little while ago." Jonathan Alex Weasley is lavender and Ron's first born. He, at the moment, is 3-year-old.  
  
"I know but I'm still hungry. I think I'll just grab an apple."  
  
"Good. Now go," Lavender said pushing her son into the kitchen.  
  
"I hope Ethan and Fay were no trouble o look after, Ron," Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no! They're like angels! Which reminds me, Ginny's coming over with her family. She said maybe tomorrow, if not the day after," Ron informed them.  
  
"Oh, really? Wow, it's been a while since I've seen them," Hermione told them. Suddenly Ethan came running in.  
  
"Auntie Lavender! Auntie Lavender!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Ethan, calm down! Now, what is it?" Lavender asked.  
  
"It's Charlotte. She woke up from her nap."  
  
"Oh, dear." Lavender and Ethan then headed for the nursery.  
  
"Charlotte has certainly gotten bigger since the last time I saw her. How old is she again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's 2-years-old, Sirius," Ron answered him. Then Lavender and Ethan came in with a little girl in Lavender's arms. Lavender was holding little Charlotte Weasley. She looked a lot like Ron.  
  
"Paddyfoot!!" Charlotte laughed trying to get into Sirius's arms. Sirius smiled and took her from Lavender. Sirius then threw her up into the air and caught her. Charlotte laughed. Remus gave him a look.  
  
"Sirius, you ought to be more careful. You could have dropped her," Remus warned him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Moony. I'm still as strong as before. Besides, we all have magic, do we not?"  
  
"All right you two, enough is enough. Anyway I have this special dinner I need to cook up and I need everyone to help me. So let's get started!" Hermione told them. So everyone did what they were told and helped with dinner.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how'd y'all like that? I hope you liked it. Anyway that's it for now. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. So don't get mad if I don't post for a week, okay? My excuse is school and high school takes a lot of my time. Anyway please feel free to leave a review with your comments and suggestions for my story. You can even tell me what I should do for my next chapter! You never know! I might even use your suggestion!! Anyway have a great day everyone!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling!!!^_^ !!! 


	2. baby and the fight

Hello everyone!!! Well thanks to everyone who reviewed for my story!!! I glad you like this squeal to "The French Reunion". Now if you are just reading this and you haven't read "The French Reunion", I suggest you go and read that story first. I'd be better to understand this story if you read that first, okay? Okay!! Now on with the story!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~A special thanks to:  
  
Heaven-Thank you SO much for that review!! I don't know if you know this but I am a HUGE fan to your story "Return To Me" and "It Was Bound To Happen". I absolutely love those stories!!! Hope you like this one!!!  
  
Lil' Hermione-Thanks for the review!!! I'm glad you like my stories. Please keep reviewing!!! I'd like to hear more from you!!!  
  
Hermione-Ann-Potter: Thanks for the review!!! I'll try and get this story updated as soon as I can. I have a TON of things to do at school (homework, school musicals, etc.) that I'm lucky I even get to type my stories!!! Anyway I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Russetwolf713-Hi!!!! It's so nice to hear from you again!!! I'm glad you found my sequel. I did this do to popular demand and this one story I read gave me the idea to continue. Anyway I hope you get better soon!! Oh, and enjoy this next chapter!!!!  
  
Thanks again everyone!!! Anyway in with the story!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: baby and the fight  
  
"Ginny, can you help me?" a man's voice yelled.  
  
"Coming, dear," Ginny yelled back. Ginny, at the moment, was cooking breakfast for her only son, Lee. Lee was 11-years-old and best friends with Gwen. Ginny made her way upstairs, carefully, toward her room. There she found her husband, Dean Thomas, rummaging through their closet.  
  
"What is it you need help with, Dean?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"I can't find any bags for our clothes. We'll need them if we're going to stay at Harry's place," Dean said as he walked over to Ginny and placed his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Ginny laughed and kissed Dean on the cheek. "You're funny, you know that?" She laughed again. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it toward the closet. "Accio luggage bags!"  
  
After a few minutes, three landed on their bed. Dean just stood there, his face all read with embarrassment. "I, er, could have done that, you know."  
  
"Of course you could have, honey," Ginny said laughing again. Dean smiled at her, turning even more red. They lead in toward each other and kissed briefly.  
  
"You know I still love you, right?" Ginny asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course I do," Dean answered. Then he kissed her again.  
  
"Now come on. You need to eat something. We'll finish this later, hon."  
  
"Okay, but make sure you take things easy. You are pregnant after all." The they headed toward their kitchen, arm in arm.  
  
(A/N: Well, that's another surprise, isn't it? I am giving you a fair warning when I say that there'll be more surprises coming up. Okay on with the story!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny!!! Oh, my goodness! Since when did this happen?" Hermione as she saw Ginny's ever growing belly. Hermione walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, it happened four months ago. I'm surprised you didn't know. I told Ron months ago." Hermione then shot a stern look toward Ron. Lavender, who was holding a sleeping Charlotte, did the same.  
  
"I.wanted to surprise you?" Ron said, red and nervous.  
  
"Bad thing to do, mate," Harry told him quietly.  
  
"I would like to talk to you. NOW!" Lavender said sternly. She then grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the other room.  
  
"Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject quickly. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
(A/N: Now, please, people don't get the wrong idea, all right? It's a family/ friendly kiss on the cheek, okay? Don't get the wrong impression. Harry is NOT like that, okay? OKAY!!! Now back to the story!!!)  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. So is the baby but I'm getting kicked every now and then," Ginny said smiling at him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. Why didn't Ron tell us you were pregnant?"  
  
"Because he's being a stupid prat, that's why! And I think we'll be hearing why from his own mouth." They turned around to see Ron backing up. He was rubbing his cheek.  
  
".Really, Lavender, was it necessary to slap me?" Ron asked kind of loudly. Ron was trying to hold is temper but he started to lose it when Lavender slapped him.  
  
"Yes it was! Ron, Ginny is my sister-in-law and friends with your best friends!!! AND I am your WIFE!!! We're supposed to work together and tell each other things like this!" Lavender yelled at him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just want to surprise you," Ron said with a sorry look on his face.  
  
"And you waited four months to tell us?!" Lavender yelled. Ron just sighed. The he walked up to Lavender and gathered her in his arms. At first, Lavender just stood there with Ron's arms around her but she decided to forgive him and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. Sorry for not telling you sooner. I love you," Ron said softly into her hair.  
  
"I love you, too, Ron," Lavender answered. Ron and Lavender usually had stupid fights like this but they always made up and forget the fight.  
  
"Er, excuse me but you know that we're here, right?" Dean asked them. Lavender and Ron looked at them, their faces turning red. Everyone laughed.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now!! You know the drill. Review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Don't worry! I'm already working on it. Bye for now!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^! 


	3. kids, kids and more kids

Hi everyone!!! I am SO sorry for my absence. I've been so busy at school!!!! I have rehearsals for my school musical, homework, concerts (I sing. It's part of a thing that I do at school), I'm doing accelerated classes, and other things. I hardly get sleep anymore!!!!! AND I'm only a FRESHMAN in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!! I swear too much work. Anyway please forgive me. As you may or may not have seen, I have two chapters up for you. This is a "SO SORRY" gift to all of my fellow reviews. Anyway here you go!!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: kids, kids, and more kids  
  
"Lee, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked when he came into her room. She walked over to him and gave him a FRIENDLY hug.  
  
"I'm staying here for break, remember?" Lee told her when the broke apart.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot," Gwen said smiling.  
  
"Figured. Hey, what are you working on? Please don't tell me that's the homework we got for break."  
  
"Oh, no. I already finished that." Gwen laughed at Lee's shocked face. "This is a story I started to write a couple weeks ago."  
  
"I never knew you where a writer, Gwen. What's it about?" Lee asked interested.  
  
"Just a romance. But I barely started so I have no clue what to do."  
  
"Oh. So, how are you?"  
  
Gwen laughed. "Don't start stupid conversations, okay? It's-"  
  
"LEE!!!!!" Faith yelled as she passed by Gwen's room. Faith then ran over to Lee and gave him a big hug. They all started to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Fairy. How are you?" Lee asked Faith. Lee has always called Faith "Fairy" and he was the only one that could do so.  
  
"I'm fine but I missed your red hair!" Faith laughed.  
  
"Jon (Jonathan) has red hair."  
  
"But he's not like you!!" They all laughed again. "See you later Lee!" Then Faith left the room.  
  
"Well let's go! I want to say hi to your mum," Gwen told Lee. So the left the room and went toward the living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry were in the kitchen fixing lunch when Harry started to ask Hermione something.  
  
"Mione, when are going to start working? It's not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just wondering."  
  
"I'll start working after we have one more child," Hermione answered him without looking at him.  
  
"What?! But your not pregnant!" Harry said shocked at Hermione's answer.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Harry smiled. He walked up to Hermione and gave her a kiss. "I love you. But are you sure you want to have another one?"  
  
"Harry of course I'm sure! I can't believe you ask that question!" Hermione said, smacking Harry's arm playfully. Then she kissed him again. "I love you, too." And they kissed again.  
  
"All right you two! Enough is enough. You two do that way too much and way too often." Harry and Hermione turned around to see Ginny smirking at them. They couple blushed. Ginny laughed.  
  
"So Gin have you and Dean decided on a name for your baby?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject quickly. This made Ginny blush.  
  
"Er, actually it's 'babies'."  
  
Harry and Hermione had their eyes wide and mouths hanging. "BABIES?!"  
  
Ginny nodded, still red. "I'm having twins."  
  
Hermione squealed and gave Ginny a hug. "Oh my gosh! Ginny this is incredible! I can't believe you're having twins! So what gender are they?"  
  
"A boy and a girl."  
  
"Well congratulations to you Ginny," Harry said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry. I still can't believe it!" They all laughed.  
  
"Can't believe what, honey?" Dean asked as he came in and wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
  
"I was saying that I can't believe we going to have twins."  
  
"Oh. Well at least we have some, now don't we?" Dean laughed and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, that's true." Ginny smiled and kissed her husband back.  
  
"Oh, congrats to you, Dean," Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks, Herm." Then Ron walked in.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Ron asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking about my twins," Ginny told her brother.  
  
"TWINS?! TWINS!! You never said anything about having TWO of them!" Ron yelled surprised.  
  
"Well that's because I didn't know then!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Ginny's having twins?!" Lavender asked when she heard them all talking.  
  
"Listen everyone! I am having twins okay? Okay! Now don't make me repeat myself. Understand?" Ginny yelled at them. They all nodded at her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Gwen yelled when she heard this. "Ttttwins?!" she stuttered. Then she fainted.  
  
"Gwen! Hey, wake up!" Lee said. Then he grumbled ,"Girls are so emotional, I swear."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Gwen said as she sat up. Everyone laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, you know the drill. Review and continue reading!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^! 


	4. sweet 12teen

Here's the next chapter!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: sweet 12-teen  
  
Gwen woke up early one morning. It was her 12th birthday. She changed and walked out of her room. She then bumped into a tall figure that scared Gwen. Gwen screamed and slapped the figure.  
  
"OW! Gwen, what was that for?!" the figure asked, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Lee! I'm so sorry!" Gwen said as she gave him a hug. Then she slapped him across the face again.  
  
"Now what did I do?!" Lee yelled rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN! You scared the crap out of me!" Gwen sighed. "I'm sorry. You just scared me ,that's all. If I was a legal witch, who knows what I would have done to you."  
  
"Trust me when I say I don't want to know. And I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to say happy birthday."  
  
Gwen sighed and gave Lee another hug. "Thanks Lee."  
  
"No problem. So what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going for a morning fly. That's all."  
  
"You can fly?"  
  
"On a broom, dummy. I've flown ever since I was five and good enough to be on the Quidditch team next year."  
  
"You going to try out?"  
  
"Duh. And your trying out with me. I'm not going to be on that team by myself."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Look go ahead and fly. I'll see you later," Lee said as he started to walk away. Gwen smiled and headed outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Gosh I love to fly,' Gwen thought as she watched the sun rise from the air. Once the sun came up, Gwen decided to go inside. She was putting away her broom when she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Psst. Gwen. Over here," a voice called behind a couple bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" Gwen asked. Gwen has known how to defend herself so right now she was ready for anything.  
  
"Gwen it's me, Michael," the voice answered.  
  
"Michael? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked Michael. A boy around Gwen's age came out behind the bushes. He was tall and had blond, almost looking white, hair.  
  
(A/N: Guess you can figure out who's son he is, can't you?)  
  
"I came here to wish you happy birthday," Michael answered her. He handed her a gift.  
  
"Oh, Michael, you didn't have to."  
  
"Hey, we're friends aren't we? Anyway it's not much. Just something you might enjoy."  
  
Gwen opened it and gasped. Inside was a set of things for writing. "Michael, thank you so much! I love it." She then gave him a hug. "You are way too sweet to be a Malfoy and a Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah well my dad won't be too sweet when he finds me missing from my room. I should go. I hope you like your gift."  
  
"I do. Thanks again, Michael. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Michael then got on his broom and flew away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gwen had a wonderful birthday party. She got lovely gifts ,too. She got a new broom from her parents, a broom cleaning kit from Sirius, a cook book from Ginny and Dean, a wand cleaner from Ron and Lavender and cute pictures from the little kids. Gwen was headed toward her room when she saw Lee outside her room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.  
  
"Nothing much." Gwen then noticed something behind Lee. It was something big with a curved top and a white cloth over it.  
  
"Hey what's that you're hiding?"  
  
"What? It's nothing really. It's...er...."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
Lee sighed and pulled thing and pushed it toward Gwen. "Happy birthday."  
  
Gwen then pulled the cover off. It was a cage. Inside was a beautiful gray tawny owl with blue eyes. "Oh my gosh! Lee, it's beautiful!"  
  
"It's a she."  
  
"Oh, wow. It's gorgeous! What's her name?" Gwen asked, admiring the beautiful owl.  
  
"Diana. It's a birthday gift from me and Janet. She's says happy birthday. I'm actually amazed that she actually remembered your birthday, considering that she's off with her boyfriend doing who knows what."  
  
"Thank you so much Lee!" Gwen said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"No problem. Night!"  
  
"Night, Lee." Gwen walked happily to her room, humming the happy birthday song over and over until she finally sang herself to sleep. "Happy Birthday to me...."  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope that makes up for how long I've been gone. Again, I'm really sorry about my absence. Anyway you know what to do! Review and I'll write my next chapter soon!!! Until then!!!!!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover 


End file.
